Two Leg Fanfictions (18 Straight)
by Canadakingz
Summary: This is another list of storys i made about two legs, hope you like it!
1. Jack and Holly

Jack and Holly

Jack slowly walks away from his house after hanging out with Shelly, he was happy that he was able to see her again. But, he was half sad because they didn't do it.

Holly was walking down the street, in a dress. She was reading something at the same time, not really concentrating.

Jack did not notice Holly as he approached her, bumping her and he dropped his phone.

Holly squeaked, surprised, reaching down to pick up his phone. "Sorry!" She handed it to him carefully.

"Oh, tha-" Jack freezes as he notices it Holly.

Holly gave a confused look "Something wrong?"

"Umm… n-no not really…" Jack takes the phone and puts it in his pocket, happy it was not cracked or broken.

Holly touched one of his arms gently, knowing something was up. "What did I do?"

"Umm… i know you from somewhere…"

"Oh you do do you Jack?" Holly asked, knowing his name, because they had met before.

"U-Umm… yes… You're Holly right?" Jack's hat was on to hide his cat ears.

Holly hugged him, pulling that hat off cheekily. "Yes, yes I am."

"Hey… leave my hat on…" Jack hugs her back.

"Nah. I prefer seeing those fluffy ears of yours." Holly giggled, stepping back

"Aww…" Jack chuckles, his ears floppy

Holly reached up, stroking one of them "And I know you love me doing this."

He nods and purrs softly, arching his head up to her hand.

She smiled, before pulling her hand away. "Say, why don't we come round mine for some tea? Or whatever you like."

"Umm, sure." Jack responded, smiling now.

She led him home, opening up the door and heading for the kitchen. She made two cups of tea, handing him one. "Here you go."

He takes it and sips from it, sitting on her couch "Thank-you."

She finished hers quickly, curling up by his side. "I love your hugs. They generally lead to other things."

He laughs kinda awkwardly and hugs her, purring still. "What do you mean by other things?"

"Well, kissing, and certain types of fun." She smiled, looking up at his face.

"Hmm… I like it…." He laughs and snuggles up to her

She leaned up, her face an inch from his "Will it this time?"

"Possibly…" He slowly moves his face towards hers.

She closed the distance, kissing him gently.

He purrs louder and moves his hands around her body.

She shivered in pleasure, her hands running through his hair.

He slowly pulls off her shirt, kissing her with tongue.

She moaned into his mouth, letting him take control of everything. However, her hands were stroking his ears aggressively.

He slowly takes off her bra now, still kissing her.

She pulled away. "Naughty boy ey? I see you haven't changed.."

He laughs and smirks hornyly, slowly un-doing her pants now.

She blushes, before kissing him again, her hands playing with his ears.

He purrs louder, sliding her pants off as he moves his hands to her boobs.

She let out a moan, her hands sliding down his chest.

He forcefully pushes her against the couch, making sure not to hurt her.

She looked up at him, her quick breathing tickling his face "You don't still have a girlfriend, right?"

"Mmm… I don't know… I might have one…" He smirks.

"Lets find out who would be better then." She giggled, her hands sliding into his underwear.

He moans, tempted to pull off her underwear.

She rubbed his dick, pulling his underwear off with her other hand.

He moans and pulls off her underwear, rubbing her pussy.

It was already damp, and she moaned loudly, playing with his dick in many ways.

He gasps and kisses her with more tongue, his dick now hard.

She cheekily sat on his dick, holding his body close.

He gasps and moans as his dick slips into her pussy.

"Come on Jack! Thrust into me!" She begged

He does as she says, he starts to thrust into her, going slow.

She moans, throwing her head back.

"Naughty girl…" He thrusts faster, going a bit deeper.

She moaned louder, pre-cum dribbling out of her pussy and onto his dick.

He gasps and shivers, moaning loudly and going faster.

She suddenly came. She could not hold it in longer. "Jaaack!" She moaned.

He goes faster, not going to give up this soon as he almost cums "Y-Yes?"

"Not-Nothing."

He moans and holds back from cumming, going faster.

She moaned, before pulling off him. She slipped down, her mouth above his dick.

He lets out a huge moan as he thrusts into her mouth

She gagged, but sucked on it.

"G-Good girl…." He squirmed around a bit, so close to cumming.

She sucked faster and deeper.

He lets out a huge moan and cums in her mouth, it flowing down his dick and filling her mouth.

She gagged again, but swallowed, pulling her head away, cum dribbling down her cheek. "Y-You taste so nice Jack."

He keeps thrusting into her mouth, not done yet.

She looked surprised, and couldn't get in rhythm. She let him thrust freely.

He groans and keep thrusting, gasping.

She gags, trying to get free.

He stops thrusting, not wanting her to be uncomfortable

She curled up on his belly, finished for the night. "No more Jack."

"Aww…" He chuckles and kisses her cheek.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, hugging him.

"G'night…." He leans back, his eyes slowly closing


	2. Crystal and David

**David and Crystal**

Crystal was slowly walking to her boyfriend's house. The wind was blowing gently, making Crystal's hair a bit messy. She fixed it as she walked up the steps of David's house. A small smile on her face. She rang the doorbell. David got up from his couch. he had just finished watching community. He walked to the door and opened it, smiling as he saw Crystal. "Hey, what's up?" He said as he let her in. "I'm goooood, how're you?" Crystal said, smiling at him and sitting on the couch. "I'm perfect, wanna watch something?" David asked, sitting beside her, smiling brightly.

"Sure, you chose what we watch. I don't really mind." Crystal said, leaning on him. "Really? You know I hate choosing stuff…" David said, sounding sad on purpose. "Yea, really. Just choose something." Crystal giggled, kissing his chest briefly. David rolled his eyes and put on community, wrapping his arm around Crystal.

 **-3 hours later-**

Crystal was cuddled up tightly with David. Honestly she was a bit horny from being with him for so long. David kissed her cheek, rubbing arm a bit. "So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

Crystal smirked a bit, rubbing his chest and saying in a sexual tone. "Well… there is one thing I would not mind doing…" "What would that be?" David asked curiously.

"How about I show you instead of telling you…" Crystal sat up, pinning his shoulders down to the couch. David blushed, looking up at her a bit shocked. Crystal took off his shirt, smirking more and rubbing his chest lovingly. "A-Are you…?" David asked, still shocked. "Maby…" Crystal whispered in his ear, starting to slowly unbuckle his pants and un-zip them. David let out a soft moan as she also took off his underwear, her hands softly gripping his dick. Crystal slowly started to jack him off as she started making out with him. David moaned, his hands starting to fumble with her shirt, taking it off her. Crystal sped her hands up, his dick now hard. She moaned softly into his mouth as he took her bra off. David started to play with her boobs, moaning into her mouth. "O-Oh god…" He moaned again.

Crystal took her hands off his dick wrapping them around him now, making out with him harder.

David's dick was now hard, all 6.4 inches of it. He slowly pushed up, his dick slowly going into Crystal.

Crystal moaned, using as much tongue as she can in their kiss. David started thrusting slowly, moaning more. Crystal started to move into his thrusts, moaning into his mouth as she kissed him harder and more loving.

David sped up a bit, pulling back from their kiss and smirking dirtyly at her.

Crystal smirked back, starting to ride him as he thrusted, going a bit slower then how he thrusted. David moaned, feeling her pussy tighten around his dick. He sped up even faster, moving it around in her to make it more pleasurable for them both. Crystal sped up a lot faster randomly, moaning loud and sexy. David's eyes widen and he moaned fast, feeling himself come close to cumming. "O-Oh fuck! I'm close!" "Oh are you? Good…" Crystal got off quickly, lowering her head to his dick and starting to suck on it, bobbing her head while doing so. David moaned again, not quite as loud, as she bobbed her head he thrusted up into her mouth. Crystal moaned again on his duck, making it vibrate intensly. She bobbed faster, wanting to make him cum in her mouth so bad. It was like David had red her mind, her let out a huge, love filled moan and he came in her mouth, it drizzling out of her mouth and down her chin and neck. Crystal tryed to drink it all, but failed. She lifted her head, smiling sexily at David. "I want to finish you…" David mumbled as he pushed her over. He started to lick her pussy. Crystal gasped and moaned loud, spreading her legs. David's tongue was fast, moaning into her pussy to make it vibrate, making it more pleasurable and intense. Crystal moaned louder and came hard on his face, her legs lowering slightly as she does. David lifted his head now, smiling lovingly. "Well… that was…" "Fun?" Crystal finished, laying back and smiling loving at david. She knew he was the one she wanted to be with forever.


End file.
